


Nightmares

by Pochonchos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochonchos/pseuds/Pochonchos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pasado es parte de cada uno y es muy difícil perderlo de vista. Para Isaac, todo lo que pasó con su padre, será mucho más difícil de borrar. Cada vez que cierra los ojos puede volver a aquella pesadilla, pero Scott ayudará a calmar esa inestabilidad que vive dentro de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rutine

Ya hacía un par de semanas que Isaac se estaba quedando en mi casa desde que Derek le dio la patada sin mostrar atisbo alguno de humanidad. Vamos, que se había comportado como un cabrón.

Desde que llegó a mi casa empapado no había dicho gran cosa, se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza para contestar a las preguntas simples que únicamente me atrevía a hacerle como si quería un poco más de comida, si se encontraba bien etc... Mi madre no puso pega alguna para que se quedara, al contrario, estaba encantada, ya que la sonrisa que Isaac le mostraba hacía que su instinto maternal se intensificara. 

Con él cada día es la misma rutina. Por la mañana nos despertamos abrazados, Isaac pegado a mí, debido a las continuas pesadillas de Isaac. Cuando nos damos cuenta de como estamos en seguida nos apartamos avergonzados, con un rubor intenso en las mejillas y una clara erección en nuestra entrepierna, ya que no dejamos de ser unos adolescentes en plena hormonación. Isaac siempre dice lo mismo, “M-me voy a la ducha”, y se dirige hacia el baño en el que se encierra unos 20 min., mientras tanto a mi me da tiempo a acabar de despertarme (y también a aliviar mi calentura mañanera). Cuando sale, lo hace únicamente con una toalla atada a su cintura que deja a la vista su increíble torso, el cual podría pasarme horas y horas lamiendo y mordiendo, marcando como mío. En el momento en el que me doy cuenta de que mi ritmo cardíaco empieza a acelerarse debido a la excitación me meto corriendo en la ducha, sin decir nada. Cuando salgo Isaac ya ha bajado a desayunar. Desde mi habitación puedo oír perfectamente los calmados latidos de su corazón. Bajo las escaleras dando un par de zancadas y me reúno con él para desayunar, desayuno que hace él. Comemos en silencio y nos vamos hacia el instituto, no sin antes discutir sobre si llevo a Isaac en moto, el cual se niega por que dice que no quiere causar más molestias pero al final acaba cediendo. 

En clase no nos vemos demasiado ya que hay pocas clases a las que vayamos juntos. A la hora del almuerzo no nos solemos ver. Yo me limito a hacer como si escuchase las quejas que Stiles tiene sobre no-sé-que de Derek o vete tú a saber que mientras me pierdo entre mis pensamientos. Empiezo a pensar en todo el tema de Isaac, en como mi cuerpo reacciona cuando le ve, en lo guapo que está cuando sonríe, sobre como enredaría mis manos en esos preciosos rizos rubios... Hasta que Boyd me saca de mis pensamientos recordándome que sí, los lobos, o hombres lobo, notan los sentimientos a través del olfato, y que mi excitación se estaría notando a kilómetros a la redonda... 

Después de un par de horas más de clase volvemos a casa, a no ser que tengamos reunión de manada, en ese caso vamos todos al loft de Derek para ponernos al día y a parte para ver como él y Stiles discuten. Me pregunto cuanto les durará esa tensión sexual... De normal nos quedamos a cenar, pedimos pizza y nos relajamos un poco pero Isaac suele querer irse a casa pronto al no aguantar demasiado estar bajo el mismo techo que Derek así que nos vamos él y yo y vemos una película en el sofá mientras cenamos.

A la hora de dormir vuelve a haber una discusión por que Isaac no quiere que duerma en el colchón que pusimos en el suelo mientras yo le insisto que él es mi invitado y quiero que duerma en la cama. Al final lo echamos a suertes y como siempre, gano yo, así que él duerme en la cama.

Pasa un buen rato hasta que consigo conciliar el sueño, aun que de poco sirve, ya que Isaac siempre me despierta con alguna de las pesadillas que tiene, creo que son sobre su padre, sobre como lo encerraba en el congelador apagado, o le gritaba mientras le tiraba cosas, pero nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle. Él empieza a sollozar intentando que no le escuche, cosa que es un poco difícil ya que soy un hombre lobo y lo escucho casi todo. Al principio no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, que hacer al escucharle, si consolarlo o no hacer absolutamente nada. Finalmente opté por consolarlo, así que cada noche, al escucharle llorar, me subo a la cama a hurtadillas y lo abrazo con fuerza. Isaac suele girarse y abrazarme hasta que se duerme, pero esta noche fue distinta.


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre me subí a la cama, lo abracé y él se giró para pegarse a mi cuerpo. Estuvo un buen rato mojando mi camiseta con sus lágrimas mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido o eso creía.

“Scott...” Me llamó.

“Hmm?” Intenté articular palabra pero estaba muy cansado. Al no obtener respuesta abrí los ojos para mirarle y entonces me topé con esos preciosos ojos azules iluminados por la tenue luz que entraba desde la ventana de mi habitación, esos ojos podían conmigo. Por un momento sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de besarle, tumbarlo bajo de mi y hacerlo completamente mío, pero entonces me acordé de que acababa de tener una pesadilla y pues, mejor que no. “Dime Isaac” Nos estuvimos mirando por un largo tiempo, analizándonos, comiéndonos con los ojos. Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la mía hasta que nuestras frentes se juntaron. Seguíamos observándonos con deseo, con lujuria pura y dura. Los poros de nuestros cuerpos hablaban por si solos.

“Te necesito” Dijo Isaac suplicante, al acabar sonrió de medio lado. Dios como me pone esa sonrisa. Yo no pude más, era la carta blanca que necesitaba, mi pase VIP a sus labios, a su cuerpo, a todo su ser. 

Era de esos momentos en los que quería ser dulce, posar mis labios sobre los suyos cuidadosamente, para no asustarle y tal... Pero el lobo dentro de mí pudo conmigo y bruscamente lo giré empotrando su espalda contra el colchón para besarlo con pasión, sin pausa, sin tregua alguna. Él respondía a mis besos con gemidos agudos que me ponían aún más a tono. Siempre supe que entre nosotros había feeling, aún que al principio quisiese matarme por no ser se la manada de Derek o simplemente puede que él sólo necesitase a alguien que le protegiese de sus pesadillas y yo lo estaba malentendiendo pero ahora mismo no me importaba demasiado...   
Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre mi nuca mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por mi pelo, enredándolo y tirando de el. Yo con movimientos pélvicos intensificaba el roce de nuestras entrepiernas aún cubiertas por varias capas de tela, innecesarias a mi parecer. Nuestro besuqueo duró varios minutos más hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para respirar. Mientras nuestra respiración se normalizaba no parábamos de mirarnos, nuestros ojos hablaban por si solos, con su propio lenguaje. 

Ese momento era el punto intermedio en el que podíamos parar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado o continuar y no poder volver atrás nunca más. Creo que Isaac también lo pensó por que puso una mueca dubitativa sobre su próximo movimiento. Cerré los ojos para pensar con más claridad pero noté como Isaac pasaba la nariz por mi antebrazo, el cual estaba al lado de su cabeza para aguantar mi peso. Abrí los ojos para mirarle en el momento justo para ver como besaba cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que se encontrase por el camino. Esto no era un malentendido. Esto definitivamente no era un malentendido. 

Puesto que ambos estábamos de acuerdo decidí seguir con lo empezado por que no sería yo el que pararía o se arrepentiría de lo ya hecho. 

Bajé poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello y lo devoré intensamente. Le quité la camiseta para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo directamente y no a través de una camiseta que, cabe destacar que es mía. 

Fue tocar su piel y sentir un sin fin de nuevas sensaciones, como si mi parte lobuna hubiese estado tan sólo al 10% de su capacidad sensitiva y de pronto se hubiese disparado al 110%. Sentí que ese era el momento adecuado, con la persona adecuada. Era como la unión perfecta... Puede sonar descabellado, pero son cosas que se notan, no era nada parecido a lo que sentí con Allison. 

Bajo por todo su torso dejando besos, mordiscos, lametazos y chupetones por todas partes, marcándolo en cierto modo ya que para los lobos sólo hay una forma de marcar a la pareja, y claramente no es esta. Sigo con el roce que antes estaba creando en nuestras entrepiernas escuchando como la respiración de Isaac se entrecorta, cosa que me parece adorable y a la vez lo más sexy del mundo. Llevo mi mano hasta el lugar de la fricción, a la vez que vuelvo a besarle, para sacar su erección. 

Mi mano se mueve por si sola, al igual que mi cadera y mi lengua, no soy yo el que controla mi cuerpo, es el instinto, el instinto que Isaac crea en mí.

Seguimos así durante un rato, yo besandole y bombeando su miembro y él dejándose hacer, regalándome gemidos como recompensa hasta que Isaac dice que ya está, que ya llega, que no le falta demasiado y entonces lo expulsa, expulsa su esencia por mi mano y salpica algunas gotas por su torso, las cuales yo lamo como si fuesen el más exquisito manjar, que para mí lo es, y lo será hasta que Isaac me deje que lo sea.

Llegados a este punto ambos sabemos lo que esto conlleva, lo que ambos sentimos y lo que ambos creemos que pasará. Y sinceramente estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a quien sea o a lo que sea con tal de poder seguir con ello, por que no sabemos exactamente que pasó esa noche, lo único que sabemos es que dentro nuestra nació algo que difícilmente moriría, que ninguno de nosotros querría que se desvaneciese nunca.

A partir de entonces nuestra “rutina” cambió, poco, pero cambió. A partir de entonces empezamos a necesitarnos mucho más el uno al otro, a no poder vivir separados. No es necesario decirnos un “te quiero” por que nosotros sabemos que lo que sentimos es mucho más que eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto es todooooo, espero que os haya gustado >__


End file.
